


Not all monsters are bad

by Muffinlover246



Series: Destiel Fanfiction BINGO [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, ha I made a pun, i dont know even know how to tag this, mystery monster, though not all monsters are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: It all started as a simple 'salt and burn'...





	Not all monsters are bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is the second work for my bingo card. This weeks prompt was; "Mystery monster fic." I was completely unsure of how to write this so I hope I did it justice.

“Seems like a simple salt and burn,” Sam says, reading the newspaper in front of him, “We shouldn’t have to be here long.”

“Thank God.” Dean groans, “This place is actually in the middle of nowhere and I haven’t seen a motel for miles.”

“One is bound to pop up we’ll just stay there for the night. Then tomorrow we burn the body and head to the bunker” Sam glaces up and sees a neon sign that says ‘Bo’s Motel,’ “Look there’s one.”

“Fucking finally.” Dean grumbles as he pulls into the parking lot. He cuts the engine once he has parked and the two brothers gather their things before moving towards the front desk.

“Hi and welcome to Bo’s!” The receptionist said in a voice far to chirpy for 11:30 at night, “How can I help you two gentlemen.”

“Could we get a double please.” Sam says as Dean still processes the volume and pitch of the receptionist’s voice. She turns to her computer screen and frowns before turning back to the two brothers.

“Well it seems we are all out of doubles,” She says, “But we have a single you coul-”

“We’ll take it.” Dean says in the middle of her sentence

“Are you sure you want to do that?” She says, sounding slightly concerned.

“It’s been a long day and all I need right now is a bed,” Dean hands over a debit card and the receptionist takes it reluctantly.

“Very well.” She says running the information into the system before giving Dean the card and Sam the room key. “Enjoy your stay boys.”

Dean turns without saying anything while Sam gives and apologetic smile before following his brother out of the door.

“Did you have to be so rude?” Sam asks once they are outside.

“I need to sleep Sam we’ve been on the road forever man,” Dean says, checking the room number on the key in Sam’s hand before taking it into his own, “And I think you and I can both agree that we can sleep in the room no matter the condition.”

Sam grumbles something under his breath but Dean can’t bring himself to care. He opens the door once they get to it and turn the lights on, freezing in place.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Dean says as Sam laughs behind him, “Why the fuck didn’t she say this was a couples suite.”

The whole room was decked out in a red and white color scheme, hearts and flowers everywhere, cupid silhouettes as well as bows and arrows. The room would have been a very nice place to spend the day in if he wasn’t with his little brother.

Sam steps around Dean and runs straight for the bed, “She was probably going to say that before you cut her off.”

“Whatever.” Dean grumbles before closing the door behind himself. There was a couch large enough for Dean to sleep on comfortably so he figured the night shouldn’t be that bad. Both he and Sam kick off their shoes and various layers of clothing about the room before they settle in. Dean steals a blanket from the bed, much to Sam’s dismay, and falls asleep faster that he ever has before.

~~~

When Dean wakes it is to the sound of rustling about the room. He assumes it’s Sam but since he can still hear him snoring softly in the background Dean’s eyes fly open, searching for the source of the noises. The sun has just begun to ris so Dean can see without out the need for a flashlight.

Dean first sees his and Sam’s clothing, folded neatly, next to their shoes where they didn’t leave them last night.

What the fuck? He thinks, still quietly searching the room. He sees their duffle, that holds their shotguns and salt, is open slightly; which it never is. We walks up to it but as he nears closer he swears he hears a soft hum, like someone singing along to a show tune he’s never heard.

He opens the duffle and left staring at a tiny person like creature who looked to be cleaning off one of the shotguns with a tiny cloth. The creature couldn’t have been more than a 8 inches tall and yet it found its way into the duffle bag. It had green skin and it’s eyes were the largest feature of its face. It could easily be considered as cute if Dean knew what the hell it was.

They both stared at each other for a while, neither one of them moving, until Dean says, “What the hell are you?”

The creature opens its mouth to speak but Sam responds before it can.

“Dean?” Sam says, bringing Dean’s attention away from the creature, “What are you doing man?”

“Sam there this-t this thing,” Dean says but as he turns back to the bag it is empty, “Shit, where did it go?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam says, rubbing at his eyes as he sits up

“There was a little dude in here cleaning our guns.” Dean says frantically, looking in the bag some more hoping the thing was in there somewhere so he didn’t look completely crazy, “He even folded our clothes.” Dean points to the piles by the door and Sam huffs a laugh.

“You sure you had nothing to do with that?” Sam asks, “Because the only person I see in here is you.”

“When was the last time you saw me clean anything, Sam?” Dean says, Sam opens his mouth to say something, “Besides the guns.” Sam closes his mouth and looks like he is actually thinking before he shakes his head and gets up.

“Whatever man, go back to sleep.” Sam gets up and heads over to the bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Dean closes the duffle with a grumble before he goes back to the couch to take Sam’s advice “I’ll find you again. Just wait.”

~~~

After a day of interviewing the friends and family of the victims, along with a trip to the morgue, they confirm the name of the spirit and are grateful to find that he was buried in town. Now all they have to do is wait for the sun to set so they can burn the body and get out of the God forsaken town.

“Look the bed is made Sam.” Dean says upon re-entering the room, “We didn’t leave it like that,” Dean has been trying to convince Sam all day that there is a little person in their room but Sam wasn’t having it.

“Ever hear of room service, Dean?” Sam says, rolling his eyes, “You were tired, you didn’t know what you were seeing.”

“I know what I saw.” Dean says, grumbling, “I know they are in here.”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Sam says, opening his laptop as he surfs the web.

Dean grabs a beer from the mini fridge and cracks it open on the couch in front of the TV when Cas appears in front of it. “Shit.” Dean curses, almost spilling the remainder of his beer on himself, “Dude why don’t you knock?”

“I have no need for doors Dean.” Cas says, in that confused way he always does, “You know this.”

“What’s up Cas, any news on Mom and Jack?” Sam says as Dean grumpily sits up on the couch.

“No not yet, though I am still looking.” Cas says, “I was simply checking-in, I suppose.”

“You never ‘check-in’” Dean says

“Well all my leads are dead ones. Angel radio is silent and Lucifer is gone with the wind along with Mary and Jack.” Cas says, “So I decided I’d check-in on the only two people left in this reality who I genuinely care for.”

Dean blushes slightly as he takes a sip of his beer, looking away from the angel in front of him.

“Well thanks for thinking about us Cas.” Sam says, “We are going to burn a body once he sun sets and then we’ll head back to the bunker so we can help you.”

“Very well,” Cas says, “I suppose I’ll see you later then.” Both Sam and Dean expect for him to vanish as he flies away but it doesn’t happen. Instead Cas stands there, looking as confused as he always does, like he’s intently listening to something.

“You okay there Cas?” Dean says, but Cas doesn’t move. Dean turns to look at Sam who simply shrugs in response.

“Something is strange here.” Cas says walking slowly, “I can hear…” Cas says still moving throughout the room, following the sound they cannot hear, “Something else is in this room with you.”

Cas walks over to the closet and places his ear to the door. He waves the two brothers over with his hand and instruct for them to do the same, “Can you hear that? It sounds like people talking.” Cas says and both brothers look at each other in confusion as they shake their heads ‘no’.

Cas motions for them to back off of the door and he opens it. Cas gets down on his knees as he looks for whatever he heard before he comes back out with a tiny person like creature in his hands.

“What the hell is that?”

“That’s what I saw this morning Sam!” The two brother’s speak in unison and Castiel hushs them promptly.

“Don’t be so loud.” Cas scolds. “They hate being out during the day and loud voices like that only scare them.”

“What is that Cas?” Sam asks, voice much softer now, as both he and Dean kneel in order to get a better look at the creature in Castiel’s hand.

“They seem to be a kind of household spirit.” Cas explains, “Many are referred to as brownies.”

The creature nods in agreement at the word but still appears to be to shy to talk, if it even could.

“What do they do?” Dean asks

“Household chores,” Cas says, “They usually work at nights so they aren’t seen.”

Cas speaks to the creature softly in a language that neither Winchester understands but before long the creature is nodding up and down and Cas smiles to it

“What are you saying man?” Dean asks, wanting to know what’s gotten the little guy so excited.

“I told him that we could save him from this place.” Cas explains, “It seems that the owner has enslaved them rather than hire an actual cleaning team.”

“That sucks.” Sam says, “Where do they need to go?”

Cas turns back to the creature and asks.

“He says anywhere far from here.”

“Well I think we can do that.” Dean says smiling. Cas translates again and puts the little guy on the ground where he runs back into the depths of the closet where Cas found him. When he returns he brings out the rest of, what they assume is, his family. Which consists of what appears to be 5 more brownies including the first one Cas pulled out. The smallest one of the bunch is being carried as it sleeps in its mother’s arms.

“We’d be glad to help all of them.” Sam says, “We can take them out when we leave burn the bones.” Cas translates again and the entire group of brownies run up to Sam and Dean, hugging at their knees and any other part of their body they could get to at their height.

Dean smiles as they hug him with complete and utter joy with the prospect of freedom that he can’t help but realize not all monsters are bad and some, just like humans, need saving too.


End file.
